warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Spottedleaf's Touch
Spottedleaf padded out of camp, her belly aching with pain. The kits were coming. That apprentice Firepaw had caught her eye and they had fallen in love. She had kept it a secret she was expecting kits, and the day was today. What if I die?" She asked herself. She had witnessed queens bleeding out, so she didn't want for that to happen to her. She didn't have an apprentice, so if she died, no cat would be ready. A pain hit her stomach, hard. Gah! She thought as she winced. She needed to get far from the territory so no cat could sent her kitting smell. She lied down and waited for her small kits to come scrambling to her. She winced in pain, and in a painful flash, it was over. Her kits were mewling frantically, moving around. She nudged them close to her and licked them, her soft tongue scraping against their short haired bodies. Two she's, two toms. "Ok... name's.." She murmured, and thought. One of the she's was a calico, like Spottedleaf. "You are Spotkit." Spottedleaf mewed, smiling. She knew she was kind of naming the kit after her, but no one would suspect the Medicine cat... right? She looked at an orange tabby tom. "Flamekit." She mewed. The next kit would be named Heartkit, because her heart ached for doing this behind the clan's back, and not telling Firepaw. "Heartkit." She meowed. A small calico mixed tabby squirmed around. The kit had a small white heart on her chest and Spottedleaf smiled. She knew cats wouldn't judge the name now. One kit was left, the tom. He was a tabby. A plain tabby. This kit must have gotten his looks from Swiftbreeze. "Brownkit." Spottedleaf mewed warmly. The kit mewed, it sounding like 'I love you' and the kit squirmed to cuddle up beside his mother. With all the kits alive and healthy, Spottedleaf rubbed some herbs against her coat and the kits, and picked them up. She padded into camp, Bluestar busy talking to Lionheart. "Bluestar," Spottedleaf said confidently. "I found these kits when I was looking for herbs." She continued. "Oh... alright... they look new-born. Since you found them, would you like to name them?" Bluestar offered politely. "This is Heartkit, Flamekit, Spotkit, and Brownkit." She mewed. Bluestar nodded and brought them to Frostfur. Spottedleaf sighed as her kits were given to a queen. She continued back to her den. After Spottedleaf dies Brownpaw, Heartpaw, Flamepaw, and Spotpaw all lined up under Bluestar. The great leader smiled at them. "I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to a warrior in their turn." Bluestar yowled. The apprentices' paws tingled in excitement. Heartpaw was becoming a Medicine Cat, she was very interested in the study of helping cats. Bluestar continued. "Heartpaw, Brownpaw, Flamepaw, and Spotpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" The apprentices said in sync: "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Brownpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Browntail. Heartpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Heartsoul. Flamepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Flameheart. Spotpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Spotear. Also, I would like to name a deputy." She announced. "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirit of Lionheart approves my choice. Fireheart is the new ThunderClan's deputy." Fireheart smiled. Spotear walked over to him. She smiled and licked his ear in a friendly way. "Congratulations, Fireheart." She mewed softly. Fireheart smiled. "Heartsoul..." A voice said in Heartsoul's dream. "Spottedleaf?" She asked. Heartsoul was a very young apprentice when the medicine cat had died, but she knew the sweet smelling scent that seemed to mix with hers anywhere. "I see you've become a beautiful young Medicine Cat..." Spottedleaf mewed warmly, her eyes soft and her muzzle parted in a smile Heartsoul felt odd, Spottedleaf had only been her mentor for a short time. Yellowfang had stepped in her place and taught her most of what she knew. "Yes, I have, Spottedleaf." Heartsoul mewed, stepping forward. Spottedleaf's eyes began to tear up and she ran to her, wrapping her neck around her daughter's in a hug. "I'm your mother." Spottedleaf whispered. Suddenly, Browntail, Flameheart, Spotear, and Fireheart all appeared. "I've called you here today to tell you something... Fireheart... meet your kits." Spottedleaf announced. Browntail, Flameheart, and even Fireheart, looked surprised. But not Heartsoul. "If you're our mother... and Fireheart is our father... then we are all related... and you broke the warrior code!" Heartsoul hissed. Spottedleaf shrunk back in surprise. "Yes, but the heart wants-" Spottedleaf began. "How could you! And to think you were the 'most devoted, loving, she-cat' ever!" Heartsoul yelled. Browntail stood beside Spottedleaf. "Stop! You're upsetting her!" He hissed. Heartsoul bared her teeth and leaped onto her brother. The dream suddenly had turned into a nightmare. Fireheart yowled, "Stop this instant!" When he did, the two stopped fighting, and Spottedleaf begged her tears to stay in place. "Just because we broke the warrior code doesn't mean we don't love you... to be honest... I always suspected something of Flameheart, from the way you look, talk, walk... and Spotear... I thought the same thing about you too." He mewed calmly. "No, Fireheart... Heartsoul is right... I did something wrong. I should go, forever, and never bother you... I've caused enough heart ache, heartbreak, and hatred..." Spottedleaf mewed, slowly fading. Fireheart yowled of sadness. "No! Come back!" He said, running to her. The last they saw her, was a flashback of her licking her kits for the last time. The warriors all felt like they were being licked as they watched, and then Fireheart laughed a bit. "It's Spottedleaf's touch... it can carry through time.."